Classic Army
Classic Army (Yick Fung International) is a manufacturer of airsoft replicas. The headquarters for this A.E.G. manufacturer is in Hong Kong. They produce automatic electric guns or AEGs. Designed to resemble real firearms, these replicas fire 6mm plastic BBs at safe velocities. Within the airsoft community, Classic Army is often abbreviated as simply "CA." Classic Army AEG's are characterized by their many metal parts or, "Full Metal" meaning that each part that is metal on the real firearm is reproduced in metal on the replica, although it is not the same as the metal parts of a real firearm and will not enable use or operation as a real firearm. These metal components usually include the frame and body, as well as the firing mechanism (called a "gearbox"). Replicas also feature pre-upgraded internals such as metal bushings and polycarbonate pistons. However, due to the popularity of Full Metal AEGs a number of chinese manufacturers have entered the market offering comparable products in terms of performance and quality at more competitive prices. As with most AEGs, Classic Army replicas use rechargeable batteries (either NiMH or NiCd). In an un-modified condition they can be expected to fire 0.2 g BBs at approximately 280-340 feet per second (FPS). Products AEG Classic Army AEG replicas are available in the following models: *Heckler & Koch G3 based: **'SAR Offizier M41 FS' {based on HK51 Rifle} **'SAR Taktik Rifle II' {based on G3-SG/1 Rifle} **'SAR Sportmatch M41 SG' {based on G3A3 Rifle} **'SAR Sportmatch M41 ES' {based on G3A4 Rifle} *Heckler & Koch HK33 based: **'CA33E' **'CA53 A2' **'CA33 A3' **'CA53' *Heckler & Koch G36 based: **'CA36E Rifle' **'CA36K Carbine' **'CA36C Tactical Carbine "Commando"' *Heckler & Koch SL8 based CA8-2 Rifle *Heckler & Koch MP5 based (all with B&T Markings): **'MP5SD2' **'MP5SD3' **'MP5SD5' **'MP5SD6' **'MP5A2' **'MP5A3' **'MP5A4' **'MP5A5' **'MP5A2' with Tactical Lighted Forearm **'MP5A3' with Tactical Lighted Forearm **'MP5A4' with Tactical Lighted Forearm **'MP5A5' with Tactical Lighted Forearm **'MP5KA3' **'MP5K-PDW' *Steyr AUG based: **'AUG A1' **'AUG A2' *AK-74 based: **'SLR-105 A1' **'SLR-105 A1' with wood fittings **'SLR-105 Steel' with wood fittings **'SLR-105 Compact' with wood fittings *M249 SAW based: **'CA249P' Para Version **'CA249' **'CA 249 Mk.II' *SR-25 based CA-25 *M14 based: **'M14 Match' **'M14 Scout' **'M14 EBR Match' **'M14 EBR Scout' *M16/AR-15 based: (all with ArmaLite markings) **'M15A2 Rifle' **'M15A1 Rifle' (based on XM16E1 assault rifle from Vietnam) **'M15 XM177 E2' **'M15A2 Carbine' **'M15A2 Tactical Carbine' **'M15A4 Rifle' (based on M16A4 assault rifle) **'M15A4 SPR' (Special Purpose Rifle) *M4 carbine based: (all with ArmaLite markings) **'M15A4 SPC' (Special Purpose Carbine) **'M15A4 CQB' (Close Quarters Battle Rifle) **'M15A4 Carbine' **'M15A4 Tactical Carbine' **'M15A4 RIS' (Rail Interface System) **'M15A4 RIS Carbine' (A new, improved version of the M15A4 RIS, released in 2007) **'M15A4 CQB Compact' **'M15A4 CQB Compact SEAL' *FN SCAR based: **'SCAR-L' **'SCAR-L C.Q.C.' **'SCAR-H' *AR-10 based: AR-10 *FN FAL based: DS Arms SA58 *AK-47 based: **'SA M-7 Classic' **'SAS M-7 Classic' **'SA RPK-7' *P90 based **'CA 90' **'CA 90 TR' *Heckler & Koch HK416 based: **'CA 416' (Two variants. One with 10-inch barrel and the other with 14.5-inch barrel) *UMP based: **'UMC' *Dragonov SVD (rifle) Based: **'Dragonov SVD' *LWRC based: **'LWRC M6A2' **'LWRC PSD' *M134-A2 Minigun Classic Army has also released a new series, "Sportline", which forgo the metal bodies of CA's more mainstream AEG's, now known as the "Proline" series. These guns come with a plastic body, and the other standard equipment included with MPEGs. This new line is designed to compete with the new MPEG guns coming from Chinese manufacturers, such as Jing Gong, Dboys, CYMA, Kart, and A&K. The Sportline Series includes CA 416 series (based on Heckler & Koch HK416), CA 90 series (based on P90), AUG (based on Steyr AUG), M15 Series (based on M16 and M4 carbine), MP5 series (based on Heckler & Koch MP5) and SA M7 series (based on Ak-47). Even more recently, Classic Army has released metal-bodied sportline models. They have similar bodies to the "proline" models, however the trademarks are of a lesser quality. Spring * M15A4 Carbine * M24 Socom Sniper Civilian Type * M24 Socom Sniper Military Type Gas Blow Back *M1911 based: CA 1911A1 *Glock 17 based: CA 17 *Glock 19 based: CA 19 *Glock 26 based: CA26 Future Classic Army's Future Products Include: (All are announced but release dates are unknown) * AUG A3 * M60E3 Machine Gun External links * Classic Army Manufacturer's Website Category:Airsoft Manufacturers